Talk:Secrets of the Clans
|align=center|width=50%}} who? I'm just asking who is on the front cover of this book? I dont need to know but can someone tell me.Thks--Pebbleshine 17:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|'Pebble']](It is I!) I think it's Firestar as Firepaw.--Mosspath of 17:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I believe it is Firepaw on the cover. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 17:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) But how can it? the cat on the front cover has amber eyes and Firestar(Firepaw) Has green eyes.--Pebbleshine 11:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|'Pebble']](It is I!) I think it might be Thunderstar. He's ginger with amber eyes, isn't he? ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 12:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah could be.--Pebbleshine 12:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|'Pebble']](It is I!) Oh, my mistake. It's Thunderstar on the cover, and Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar in the background. I read that somewhere. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 13:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Really? The cat looks really young on the cover.--Mosspath of 20:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Well...who else can it be?--Pebbleshine 12:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|'Pebble']](It is I!) This is just a guess but mabey it is lionblaze? On one book cover he had blue eyes, and on another he has orange eyes. I is just a possibility. [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Lionblaze is golden, not ginger. And besides, he wasn't born when SotC came out. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wait, where was it read that Thunderstar was the cat on the cover? Protected? I don't know why this page is protected, but it is no longer "yet to be released," so the tag should be removed. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 07:12, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I've been so strung out recently that I completely forgot about lifting the protections on this one. I need to get my butt in gear, really... I have so much I've gotten behind on on here... Kitsufox 14:57, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::That's fine- we all need a break. I haven't been able to do much either, lately. Anyway, glad to see you're back, as you haven't been around for a while. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 04:32, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::I'm pleased to be back. ;) RL's been terrible to me of late. Though I won't be properly active untill sometime next week (I have a wedding to attend this week). Kitsufox 18:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Extra Summary? I'm not sure if it's only my edition, but should we add the part underneath in yellow? (on the back cover) At last, an in-depth exploration of the world of the warriors. Read on: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan welcome you to their territories. I'm not sure if it's my copy or if it's just there. ;) Cats on the cover. While looking at Vicky's FB page I came across this : 02:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I found this on Vicky's FB page as to who is on the cover of Secrets of the Clans. It's not said by Vicky herself, therefore it's not valid proof. 02:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that there aren't any spaces after the commas in the Publication List section. Is this meant to be like that? :) Maglorian (Talk) 05:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I added them back in. It looks really bunched up and unprofessional, otherwise. Yeah, I thought it was supposed to be like that. Didn't change it because I thought it might be intentional... :) Maglorian (Talk) 14:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) "Month" In the book, a cat says "Once a ''month," when they should be called moons, yes? I don't think cats know what months are. 00:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC)